


Christmas Gift

by hyAdamsFoster



Series: In Between - Stef and Lena's Missing Scenes [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, adamsfoster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyAdamsFoster/pseuds/hyAdamsFoster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my new compilation of missing scenes. Maybe I will move a fic in here, not sure yet.</p><p>This is to add the scene that was deleted from the Christmas Episode. Obviously, I have no idea what was said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gift

Silence. They cleared the plates in the still of the house, the kids elsewhere. They’d let Callie and Brandon go help Daphne, more out of a sense of embarrassment than actual trust. The less kids to face this evening, the better. Jesus was busy with decorations and Mariana had quickly escaped as well. Only Jude remained, happily enjoying the company of his grandma, watching television.

Though they had kissed at the table, the tension between them remained. They weren’t the type of people who would leave a mess, so they used the time to meticulously pick up after the Christmas Eve dinner disaster. It felt a bit like a warzone, the burnt smell of lasagna still permeated the air.

“Well, the pie was good at least.” Stef tried to open with a joke, but all she received in return was a weak smile. She looked around wondering what else to say. Sometimes, she just opened her mouth and said whatever was on her mind. A feeling would burst from deep within her, a troubling thought would rise like lava erupting from a volcano. There was no stopping her mouth. And once the floodgates opened, Stef didn’t know how to contain them. She desperately wanted to blame her mother. She was fighting the urge to just speak and put it all on Sharon’s feet. She knew that Lena wouldn’t appreciate it. Lena needed something from her, now that they were in private. Stef subconsciously touched the earrings, she loved them. How could she not love them? They were a gift from Lena, and anything Lena had ever given her, she’d treasured with her life.

As she struggled for something to say, she remembered. In the anger, hurt and ultimate relief of this evening, she’d forgotten that she had indeed gotten Lena a gift. Well, not Lena exactly. “Lena, please wait here, I’ll be right back.”

“Stef, what… where are you going?” Despite feeling a deep sadness, she needed Stef near her. Perhaps because of this melancholy, she did not want Stef far from her.

“I need to get something, I’ll be right back.” And Stef ran as fast as her feet would take her. There in the back of the tree was the gift she’d been hiding. The one she wasn’t sure she’d get until she found it in the shopping bag as if it belonged there. They’d said no to gifts, but this wasn’t for Lena. Stef walked back to the kitchen where she found Lena leaning against the table waiting for her. She’d hidden the gift behind her back and approached Lena carefully. As she got close, she pulled it out in front of her and handed it to Lena, watching confusion grow in Lena’s eyes.

“Did you just go and wrap something?” Lena accused.

“No, you know there wasn’t time for all that.” Stef tried not to be annoyed.

Lena examined the gift carefully, noticing the tag, “But you said, you didn’t get me anything.”

“I didn’t,” Stef said and then paused when she saw Lena’s growing confusion. “It’s not exactly…” she tried to find the right wording and gave up instead, “Just open it.”

Lena carefully looked at the gift, it was soft and pliant. The wrapping paper was child-like. It reminded her of the gifts Stef would share with the kids. She looked at her wife again, Stef had an expectant look on her face. Lena quirked an eyebrow and Stef grew impatient. “Just open it.” She repeated.

Lena finally gave in and took a peek as she undid some of the tape. It was something soft. Curiosity finally got the best of her and she hurried with the unpacking. It was a rolled up blanket, all she could see was the color yellow. As she unfolded it, realization took hold, a baby blanket. It was a little lion, and she couldn’t help the tears that made their way to her eyes, emotions overwhelming her. Stef got her baby something.

Stef spoke, “I…” For the second time tonight, words wouldn’t escape naturally. Emotions were choking her, but she continued, “We don’t know what it’s going to be, but I just found myself in the baby section and I knew.” She took a deep breath. “I knew this would be for our baby.” Stef watched Lena’s tears fall unabated, “I love you and I love this baby.”

Lena looked at her wife, her hazel eyes filled with tears.

Stef continued, “I know this isn’t for you, and it can’t compare to diamond earrings, but we did say…”

Lena stopped her with a kiss, “This is the best present I have ever received.”

Stef felt a genuine smile creep up her face, “Really?”

“I still wasn’t sure.” Lena said as she took her wife in her arms.

“About what?” Stef wondered.

Lena sighed, and sat back a little, leaning against the table again. “If you wanted this baby,” she said as she touched her belly.

“I know this has been rocky, but ever since you told me it was real,” Stef reached down to touch Lena’s belly, “I was all in.”

Lena held on to Stef tightly and let the tears run again. She was relieved that Stef was supporting her. She’d been completely insensitive to Stef with this whole pregnancy thing. She had wanted this so desperately and blindly that she’d left Stef behind. If Stef wasn’t into the baby, Lena knew she had no one to blame but herself.

“This is our child Lena, like all those other crazy kids we already have. Ours.” For the first time in a long time, Stef believed that. She hadn’t realized it till this moment, but she’d been so angry, so left out. Maybe she had been punishing Lena for keeping this pregnancy to herself. With this blanket between them, Stef knew she had forgiven Lena. “Let’s go to bed sweetheart.” Lena nodded. Tonight they needed the comfort of each other’s arms.


End file.
